


Piece of Cake

by becuzmdsaidineededpersonality



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuzmdsaidineededpersonality/pseuds/becuzmdsaidineededpersonality
Summary: The Lost Boys Vol. 2 is out! Here is one of the two stories I submitted for my first fanzine!Just as last time, this zine is for free. You can get it here: https://gumroad.com/l/thelostboysvol2 You’ll notice that it says “$5”, but to get it for free, you need to set $5 as the price and then use the discount code thelostboys2 on the checkout. However, all donations will go to charity! (The Trevor Project)So excited to have been working on my first fanzine with all of these wonderful people! Please be sure to check it out as soon as you can for lots of fun stories, heartbreaking tales, twists and turns, amazing artwork and some NSFW content....Notes:
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trepidatingboarfetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepidatingboarfetus/gifts), [mourn3d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/gifts), [kingofthings (tmrs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts).



> Thank you so much to these three wonderful people for helping me with my first fanzine and helping to cheer me on from the sideline with both the stories I submitted! Please be sure to check out all three of these amazing authors! (https://trepidatingboarfetus.tumblr.com/ and https://mourn3d.tumblr.com/ and https://kingofthings.tumblr.com/)

When Michael had first received the text message of Trevor telling him to meet him the downstairs tiled guest room no one in his family ever used for a “birthday surprise”, Michael had to admit his imagination immediately went to the worst possibilities and on his way home began mentally preparing himself for the worst to come.

That was why he was at an utter loss for words when he opened the door to find Trevor sitting on the floor without any clothes on, surrounded by a various assortment of cakes.

Everything, from the ugly paintings that were formally stacked on the walls to the draped antique furniture that had been from the Sanitorium invasion scene and the antique Curse of Triton flag had been taken out of the room. Even the pool table they never used was gone.

But the lack of clutter was the least of Michael’s worries right now.

“T, what the fuck-”

Trevor jumped up before Michael could finish the question. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKEY!”

“Uh...my birthday isn’t until next week. If we are celebrating anything it’s the new year depression…”

Trevor clocked his head, a playful smile tracing his features. “Aw, what’s the matter, Mikey? Already failed your New Year’s resolution?”

Michael sighed and scratched the side of his nose. “Well...I mean I got divorced, my kids aren’t speaking to me and I currently have a psychopath surrounded by what I can only hope are cocaine cakes, who also happens to be butt-ass naked... so you tell me.”

Trevor threw his head back and cackled, exposing most of his stained teeth in the process. “You got that damn right, that’s for sure... and by the way these aren’t cocaine cakes. I am offended that you would taint the sacred symbol of the most pure of baked goods!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Oh, give me a fucking break! Like you've ever considered anything sacred in your life!”

“No that's more of your department isn't it, sugar tits? Now get naked. I don't want to attract no flies.”

Michael rolled his eyes yet again but seriously considered the offer it was even more surprised when he found his hands going to his belt. He could not believe he was about to fucking do this.

Michael closed the door behind him before he wobbled over to Trevor carefully, making sure not to step on any of the pastries that lined the floor like a maze of sweets.

Trevor clasped their hands together and ran his thumbs over Michael’s knuckles, looking down with a pleased smile on his face...a smile knowing he had just roped his friend into another one of his nonsensical and bizarre antiques.

“I must admit, M...I always preferred your finger without a ring on it…”

“Did you just quote Beyonce?”

“Don’t know...that depends...did you just take off all your clothes and join me in the magical cake room?”

“Touche. _So sorry, Mr.T. Please continue to impart your completely original wisdom from above that totally didn’t come from a repetitive 2000’s teen girl song.”_

Ah, sarcasm...what else would I expect from some fucking worthless, slimey salamander who just wants to whine and bitch when his _best friend_ took time out of his schedule to come down here and humor him? Un-fucking-believeable.”

Michael sighed and looking to the ceiling for support.

_It’s fucking, Trevor...don't think too hard about it. Just go with it, Townley…_

“I'm sorry T...what do you have planned for us today and what are all these cakes for?” Michael said in a mock attempt to sound intrigued.

“ _Well_ , before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, I was going to say that this is _your birthday surprise_ and, as you can clearly see, it couldn't have waited until next week for whatever your wife…. or rather ex-wife, thinks would be a suitable party for the big Five-O. Probably some boring, mundane get-together pool party with just enough alcohol to make the awkward silences a tad shorter as your boring and fake acquaintances talk about politics and how smartphones are making us less connected.”

Michael had nothing to say as that assessment was surprisingly accurate to the reality of the situation. Truth be told, he hadn't even wanted to celebrate his birthday, considering the fact it was just another reminder that he was getting older...and turning 50 was not helping his plan to remain as youthful-looking as possible. From the looks of the wrinkles lining his face to the undeniable fat rolls lining his stomach... that ship has sailed... and birthdays were just another reminder of that... and even worse these kinds of _“birthday celebrations”_ took Michael on a very bad trip down memory lane of certain birthdays that weren't celebrated and almost forgotten by a certain drunk abuser…

But Trevor seemed to register none of this discomfort, looking positively ecstatic and there was something darker hiding behind that wide-tooth smile, which was never a good sign.

“But I knew better just like I always do… which is why I concocted this ingenious plan…”

“ Lining cakes all over my guest room floor that you probably stuck your dick in?”

Trevor huffed clearly annoyed that Michael did not get whatever double agenda was going on here…

“ No Michael, it's a cakewalk... Jesus! Open your fucking eyes for once!”

Michael looked around, before bursting out laughing much to Trevor’s dismay.

“Yeah, go ahead and laugh at my artistry skills but you try to fucking draw flowers with the shit that fat chick at the Golden Buns Bakery gave me! The tip was far too small to even make proper swirls and they ran out of orange frosting so you are just going to have to deal with mismatched patterns!”

Michael wheezed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. “No-no...not...not that...what...T...what do you think a cake walk is?”

Trevor’s eyes narrowed. “Isn’t it fucking obvious! You take the cake and you put them as a little pathway... the first one that looks very similar to a board game...with each of the metaphorical tiles being a different flavor of cake. the person then walks around taking a little sample of each cake as they go, thus eliminating the need to pick a certain flavor cake for one's birthday!”

Michael tried to get his laughing under control but he just couldn't help it. “ Trevor who told you this?”

“I looked it up on Eyefinder, you ass!”

“And?”

“ _And_ I used the diagram that they had on some party website!”

The fact that Michael could see this perfectly happening in his mind only made the situation even more hilarious. “T...did this diagram happen to come with instructions?”

“Well, of course but I didn't read them! The picture was pretty self-explanatory!”

“Well clearly not, because you have no idea what the fuck you are talking about!”

“Augh! SO ENLIGHTEN ME THEN!”

“Those small tiles that looked like board game squares were not cakes... they're little pieces of paper that you put on the ground and it's like musical chairs and the lottery had a child... people walk around the squares that are numbered while music plays... when the music stops a number is called... whoever is standing on the numbered tile that is the same as the number that was called is out and whoever is left remaining gets cake!”

“Well, how the fuck was I suppposed to know that?”

“Uh...By reading the damn instructions, dumbass!” Michael pulled Trevor closer so he couldn’t storm out of the room as the giggles started back up again. “So you're telling me, that the guy who took out half the bikers doesn't know how to read the basic instructions of a common child’s game?”

“Alright, asshole! Go ahead! Laugh it up!” Trevor snarled as he attempted to break loose from Michael’s tight hold.

“I mean...we had this exact game at Tracey’s sixth birthday party! Do you not remember any of that?”

“FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, TOWNLEY!” Trevor was slamming his fists into Michael’s back now...not hard enough to leave any real damage though.

Michael sighed, a rare moment of genuine mercy and fondness for the naked, middle-aged man who was currently throwing a temper-tantrum like a three-year-old in his arms...he rubbed Trevor’s back to get him to calm down a bit.

“So...what happens now?”

“Huh?”

“In your version of cake walking...we take off our clothes, you have cakes everywhere...so I suppose we are supposed to walk around taking a little sample from each…”

A contagious grin slowly spread across Trevor’s face. “Oh...yes...right...the cakes…”

He wiggled out of Michael’s grasp and went to grab his wrist, dragging him to the fudge cake lined with a hazel-nut colored spread and eight, editable plastic swirl straw decorating the top in a delicious swirl...Michael had to admit he was impressed Trevor had made these himself as he honestly thought Trevor had just robbed some bakery...but his heart was filled with a special, twisted, fondness knowing Trevor had gone through all the trouble to make this whole set-up for him...even if Travor’s fundamental understanding of just what he was attempting to do was off.

They stopped mere inches away from the fudge cake, with Trevor motioning to the pastry like a museum worker might with an old Civil War display case.

“This is a Decadent Chocolate Fudge Cake...three layers, with a vanilla mousse filling and hidden nuts under the frosting...but what this kind of cake is best known for is it’s delicious smell…”

Michael rolled his eyes. I thought you said we were going to be eating these cakes, not going on some sightseeing trip, where you have to explain everything to me-”

Trevor growled his annoyance evident. “Can you please just appreciate my baking skills for five seconds without thinking about your stomach and old man cravings, fatass!”

“FIne! Fucking fine! Sorry I asked!”

Trevor nodded, a sly smile on his face as he motioned to the cake. “Well...go on.”

“Huh?”

“Give it a sniff.”

Michael moaned in aggravation. “Do I have to?”

“Do you want to have a 5-layered sensory experience or do you just want the boring, typical binge?”

Michael held up his hands in surrender as he bent over to smell the cake. “Alright, alright fine I'm doing it.”

But when he was just about to take a whiff of that sweet, creamy, coco, frosting the entire cake suddenly came up to his face and smashed all at once as manic laughter could be heard behind him.

Michael had frosting all in his nose and eyes and was coughing desperately to get the sugar out of his airways...the remaining pieces of cake smashed into his forehead and cheeks falling onto the floor in a disgusting chocolatey, messy disaster.

“TREVOR, WHAT THE FUCK?”

But Trevor couldn't stop laughing, taking in deep gulps of air as he observed his best friend with his dick out and cake and frosting splattered all over his face and chest attempt to get up off the floor, only to then fall on his ass after slipping his heel against some of the stray frosting.

“GODDAMN IT, T!”

The moment of boyish goating didn’t last long though as a vanilla cake with pink frosting was launched in his direction, barely missing his face and splattering against the white wall behind him. Trevor quickly took off to the other side of the room to take some kind of cover behind the variously hued raindrop cakes on the other side of the room as Michael continued to launch cakes at the back of his head while swearing.

It was like that for a while...with every color of the rainbow and then some being flung in all directions as manic laughter bounced off the walls of the small room. Frosting was everywhere, making abstract art from the floor to the ceilings. They both occasionally would drag a tongue across their upper-lips or take a bit off their skin and suck on the lucid, sugary frosting, which,in all honesty, wasn’t that bad…and it soon came to be that they were licking it off each other's lips and face but Trevor continued to move down until he had another type of dessert between his lips.

Later…

Michael lay there in his post-orgasmic haze staring at the ceiling and wondering how in the world they had gotten frosting on the old ceiling fan that hadn’t been used in a good two years, one arm cradling his head from the hard tiles while his other arm was wrapped tightly around Trevor’s back, pulling him close.

Trevor's head was pillowed against Michael’s armpit as he used one finger to draw a variety of shapes in frosting on Michael’s stomach.

“Uh...Star of David?”

Trevor growled in annoyance as he moved to another part of Michael’s stomach. “Are you fucking positivly sure you aren’t peaking?”

“Yes, T, I’m sure.”

He felt Trevor’s fingers draw something else on the delicate flesh near his ribcage, trying his best not to squirm when the nails tickled.

“Hmm...crescent moon?”

He felt a sting on his stomach. “DAMN IT, MICHAEL! STOP CHEATING!”

Michael laughed lowly. “I’m not. I swear!”

They spent the remainder of the time tracing the frosting stains on the ceiling with their eyes, trying to make sense of the various markings, like constellations in the night sky.

“That one looks like a dick.”

Michael snorted and nudged Trevor’s toes with his ankle. “That’s the third time you’ve said that.”

“Well, it’s not my fault they do!”

Michael sighed but there was a smile that reached his eyes. “Ah, Christ what a fuckin’ mess. Fuckin’ A...Eva is going to have both our heads…”

“You lazy fuck-”

“Um...excuse me? Whose the one who started this?” Michael sneered playfully as he pinched Trevor’s hip.

“Yeah and don’t worry your silly little head about the mess-”

“Kind of hard when I’m lying in it.”

“-because I will clean it later.”

Michael laughed. “Oh, yeah right! Good one, T!”

“Ah, fuck you, Michael!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to know what your spam inbox feels like!
> 
> https://becuzmdsaidineededpersonality.tumblr.com/


End file.
